THIS invention relates to a hydrogel composition and to methods for making it.
Hydrogels, which are water-insoluble, three dimensional, non-flowable, crosslinked structures, are widely used in medical applications, for example as films, membranes and dressings, for example to protect skin that has been damaged due to burning or other injury. The hydrogel can form a protective layer over for example the injured skin.
A problem with hydrogels currently used in this application is that because they have a high water content, the water (which acts as a plasticizer) tends to weaken the structure, they are delicate and break easily, i.e. they have a low inherent strength, making them difficult to package, transport and ultimately to apply to the injured area.